Aprendizaje
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Viejas sensaciones de meses atrás vuelven a surgir en él cuando se entera de que Apink debutará en Japón. Desde ese momento, no puede dejar de pensar en ella. La suerte estará de su lado, permitiéndole encontrarla en un avión. Destino o casualidad, ellos vuelven a verse ayudados por sus miembros. Entonces, él ya no es capaz de dejarla ir.


_**Disclaimer: Lee JinKi, mejor conocido como Onew, líder de SHINee; y Kim NamJoo, mejor conocida como NamJoo de Apink son personas que manejan su propia vida como quieran. Yo no soy dueña ni nada similar de ellos, solo soy una simple fan que de alguna manera los shippea y a la que se le ocurrió escribir esto. Las agencias que los representan son quienes, prácticamente, disponen de ellos.**_

_**Tampoco gano nada haciendo esto, solo divertirme y divertirlos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aprendizaje<strong>

_La veía sobre sí mismo al tiempo que ella lo montaba meciendo sus caderas de arriba abajo en un ritmo constante que lo estaba enloqueciendo lentamente._

_Tenía el cabello corto revuelto y pegado al rostro por el sudor, sus mejillas siempre infladas de un intenso color rojo, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar pequeños sonidos que no hacían más que enardecerlo. _

_Dios… simplemente sentir como entraba en ella y salía momentos después, era la sensación más apabullante que había tenido alguna vez. Se sabía cercano al clímax, mantenerse dominado ya no le parecía posible, quería voltear y moverse al ritmo que realmente necesitaba para acabar… pero al hacerlo, perdería la perfecta visión que tenía en esos instantes._

_Jadeó cuando su compañera tomó impulso apoyándose en su pecho y el movimiento se hizo aún más fuerte. Había tenido suficiente de eso, más que suficiente… quedarse abajo ya no era una opción para él. Usando una fuerza física que desconocía tener volteó dejándola debajo. _

_Con su mano derecha se apoyó en la cama soportando su peso para no lastimarla, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba una de las piernas femeninas. NamJoo abrió los ojos grandes cuando él se impulso aún más en su interior; seguidamente ella dejo que su cuerpo se fuera al vacío, temblando, enterrando las uñas en su espalda y apretándose a su alrededor… dejándose ir junto con ella, él no pudo más que gemir en su oído: "eres mía" mientras que convulsionaba en espasmos y el orgasmo lo alcanzaba._

Abrió los ojos de un sobresalto al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a soñar con esa situación en particular y, no conforme con eso, había sido en pleno vuelo de avión rumbo a Japón. Estaba agradecido en aquellos momentos de llevar la bolsa sobre la falda, porque bien podía sentir que tenía la ropa mojada y eso era causa directa de semejante fantasía. Se frotó la vista tratando desesperadamente de borrar las imágenes que seguían frescas en su memoria, pero le resulto imposible. No lograba más que volver a ellas y continuar excitándose. Frustrado, decidió respirar profundo por unos minutos para calmar los latidos de su corazón y luego ir al baño para refrescarse. Un poco de agua fría le vendría bien.

Ya más calmado se levantó con un objetivo fijo. El baño.

Al llegar se vio obligado a esperar, ya que el cartel marcaba "ocupado"; tomó su consola de video juegos portátil con el fin de esperar distraído, pero no consiguió hacerlo ni siquiera por un minuto. Estaba notablemente alterado y aún así pudo reconocer ciertas voces cerca suyo hablando en susurros bajos y lanzando pequeñas risitas divertidas.

"Dios, por favor no", pensó internamente. Pero al girar la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenían los sonidos, pudo reconocer no solo a Son NaEun, sino que también a todas sus compañeras de Apink.

Bueno, no a todas. Faltaba una. Afortunadamente, ninguna lo había visto. Para seguir manteniendo su identidad a salvo, decidió dejar de mirar en esa dirección.

Finalmente, sintió que la tranca de la puerta se abría y algo en su interior se calmó. Ahora podría relajarse. Pero entonces, como la vida es tan complicada, el mundo tan pequeño y el destino tan retorcido, la mujer que lo tenía sin dormir más de dos horas seguidas desde hacía al menos un mes, se le presentó enfrente.

Kim NamJoo era quien acaba de salir, y no conforme con eso, se veía sorprendida viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Muy hermosa a su parecer, la cosa más bella que nunca hubo visto… Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa línea de pensamientos y procedió a hacer una leve reverencia y saludarla cortésmente.

-Hola.- Dijo con la voz más ronca que pudo haberle salido.

-Hola.- Respondió ella con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el mismo gesto que él le hizo en un principio.

Onew siguió mirándola, recorriendo con los ojos cada centímetro de piel que podía ver. Ella llevaba una blusa con un hombro caído en color gris y un mini short blanco que le sentaba muy bien. Tenía el pelo suelto y parecía avergonzada… "_seguramente porque has estado imaginando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el tuyo, y ella lo sabe, puede verlo en tu rostro_" dijo una voz bastante macabra en su interior.

Solo de creer que ella podía saberlo, sus mejillas se encendieron y su saliva se agolpo de tal manera en su boca que terminó por atorarse. NamJoo se asustó e intentó ayudarlo y en ese mismo instante él aprovecho la oportunidad para empujarla dentro del baño con su cuerpo y trancar la puerta.

¿Precipitado? De ninguna manera.

El espacio era mucho más reducido de lo esperado, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados. Ella tenía la espalda contra la pileta y él contra la puerta. Ella se veía temerosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, mientras que Onew estaba luchando consigo mismo por no saltarle encima y besarla.

¡Era una de las chicas más inocentes de todo el país!

Y aún a pesar de eso se veía tan hermosa y sexy…

Respiro hondo, recordándose que estaba en un avión para luego de bajar ir directo a una grabación, y que además de todo, alguien podía necesitar el baño y salir juntos de allí no era una opción válida.

_Pero quería desesperadamente besarla…_

-¿Oppa, está usted bien?- Preguntó ella. Onew pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras porque haciendo acopio de todo su raciocinio pudo asentir con la cabeza. Más no dejar de mirarla.- ¿Está seguro?- Extrañamente, NamJoo se acercó unos centímetros hacia delante, inclinando su pecho, para verlo mejor.

-No…- Respira profundo para calmar los latidos de su corazón y apartar la mirada de los labios femeninos que lo llaman como si fueran sirenas estridentes que hacen que, inevitablemente, nuestra atención se fije en ellas.- No te acerques… Por favor…

NamJoo hizo un lindo gesto con su boca, como un mohín de enfado, y se mantuvo quieta sin ni siquiera respirar. Infantilmente infló sus cachetes y eso lo hizo sonreír, ella se veía tan inocente y bella…

¿Cómo podía ella verse de esa manera y volverlo loco dentro de sus sueños?

La miro directamente durante algunos minutos y pudo reconocer la transparencia en su mirada; esa chica era un ser puro en verdad, sin maldad, sin conocer la dureza de la vida y disfrutando de cumplir su sueño exitosamente. Él también como idol sabía de esa satisfacción, pero había pasado ya por más situaciones que ella, por lo que encontrarse con una persona que tuviera aún esa claridad, le parecía un pequeño milagro.

En un pensamiento salido de no sabía dónde, dirigió su mano a la mejilla femenina acariciándola suavemente. NamJoo simplemente cerró sus ojos, aceptando mudamente el gesto.

Podía verla nerviosa ahora, mordiéndose en labio inferior en un gesto demasiado atractivo; Onew luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de lanzarse y probar los labios levemente teñidos de rojo a causa del labial. Lo hacía en verdad.

Pero estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente la batalla.

Finalmente, fue ella quien volvió a inclinarse hacia el frente, acortando todavía más las distancias si es que aquello era posible, entonces, lo miro a los ojos y uno de sus dedos paso por la boca de él, imitando el gesto de silencio. Indicándole de esa manera que aquel podía ser su pequeño secreto.

Onew se rindió al entenderlo, dejó de luchar consigo mismo y se lanzo sobre ella cual caminante del desierto sobre un poco de agua. Al sentirla se asombró debido a lo bien que encajaban; la altura de NamJoo era perfecta para él, su cintura estrecha concordaba de manera ideal con sus gustos y la manera en que ella respondía a su beso… siguiendo el ritmo lento que él quiso marcar desde un principio pero que poco a poco iba aumentando la intimidad entre ambos… Onew se sentía atrapado, encarcelado por todas esas sensaciones que lo dominaban y que él no quería dejar pasar esta vez.

¿Cuántas veces podría, después de todo, cumplir su sueño nuevamente?

Sin pensar, simplemente sintiendo, Onew dejo que sus manos bajaran de la cintura hasta la cadera para entonces alzarla y quedar con ella sentada al filo de la pileta, mientras él la sostenía en parte con sus brazos y en parte con todo el cuerpo. Ya no había distancia, sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y eso hacía que NamJoo supiera exactamente qué tan excitado se encontraba.

Algo que le era imposible disimular a esas alturas. La erección pulsaba contra su ropa y, probablemente, si no estuvieran las prendas habría llegado velozmente al lugar que quería.

Era un hombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando esa necesidad en lo más profundo de su interior y ahora que lo había dejado salir, ya no podía controlarse. Como un volcán que lleva años inactivo y entonces entra en erupción, nadie podría evitar la catástrofe.

NamJoo cortó por unos momentos el beso para ocuparse de su cuello y al momento de sentir como ella lo besaba para después morder suavemente, toda su delicadeza pujo por irse al diablo. Estaba llevándolo a la locura.

Realmente era mejor que todas sus fantasías juntas.

Con poca paciencia, metió sus manos bajo la blusa femenina sintiendo por fin la suave y tersa piel con el tacto. El estomago era extremadamente plano y pensó en preguntarle si se estaba alimentando bien, pero lo olvido al momento en que rozó delicadamente ambos bordes de los senos y la sintió estremecerse. Ancló así las manos en la espalda, a la altura del broche del sujetador, y las dejó allí al notar que de pronto ella estaba tensa.

La miro, ella se veía igual de pura, nerviosa y apetecible que antes. Solo que ahora también podía distinguir un dejo de inseguridad.

-¿Qué sucede, mi hada?- Le preguntó él tratando de sonar amable y regularizar su respiración.

-Nunca…- Ella inspiró profundo.- Nunca antes he hecho esto.

Escuchar eso lo hizo sentir realmente mal… estaba a punto de robarle su primera vez, en el baño de un avión, de la manera menos romántica que podía siquiera existir.

-Lo siento…- Quería disculparse, pero no encontraba la manera.- Yo… no quería… será mejor irme ahora.- Hizo el intento de soltarla, pero NamJoo lo seguía sujetando con las piernas.

-No… quiero que sigas.- Ella estaba adorablemente roja mientras hablaba.- Quiero continuar, aquí y ahora, y que terminemos este viaje de la mejor manera.

Onew suspiró, no quería soltarla, pero ella no se merecía algo como eso. No una primera vez tan vulgar.

-Oppa…- ella lo beso en el cuello y se pego nuevamente a él. Finalmente, no pudo resistir la necesidad de volver a besarla.- Simplemente sigamos hasta donde podamos.

Eso le pareció justo, le daría a ella la primer experiencia de un orgasmo, pero no intentaría sacarle la virginidad.

Sonaba bastante sencillo.

Volvió a retomar las caricias en la espalda, rozando intencionalmente los senos y el estomago, al tiempo que atacaba a base de besos el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. NamJoo era incapaz de ocultar sus gemidos y para evitar ser escuchados había optado por taparse la boca con una mano.

A la vez, Onew comenzó a pensar que tenían demasiada ropa puesta y se saco la remera primero, dejando que ella viera su torso firme y levemente tonificado, para luego seguir con la remera de ella. NamJoo no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento y por eso apenas pudo resistir sus jadeos cuando la boca masculina bajo por su cuello rumbo al valle de sus senos, para después repartir pequeños y sutiles besos aún por sobre la tela.

Velozmente, ella atino a sujetarlo allí donde más placer sentía y Onew aprovecho la oportunidad para desabrochar sin que lo notara el mini short. Él la alzo unos centímetros, pegándola a su entrepierna y haciendo que ella jadeara al sentirlo tan firmemente cerca, para terminar de sacárselos. Una vez cumplido su objetivo procedió a rozar, por sobre la tela de la ropa interior y continuando con los besos del pecho, el sexo femenino en lentos círculos que luego se fueron volviendo más rápidos, y finalmente eran una mezcla de ambas cosas.

NamJoo se veía sobrepasada de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas que la hacían sentirse en las nubes; quería probar mucho más de él que solamente eso y por tal motivo decidió decirlo.

-On… Onew… Más.

Él no pudo, como ningún otro hombre, negarse a una petición dicha de esa manera. Pero tampoco olvido su idea.

Saliendo un instante de entre las piernas femeninas, busco a ciegas una de las manos de NamJoo y cuando la encontró hizo que ella recorriera suavemente su torso. NamJoo lo hizo embelesada, admirando como los gestos en el rostro masculino iban cambiando cuando tocaba algún punto hipersensible.

Así, descubrió que a él le gustaba que le acariciaran una de las tetillas y que se ponía particularmente tenso cuando rozaba su ombligo o hacía el gesto de seguir bajando.

Le hubiera gustado hacerlo, descender completamente con la mano hasta tocarlo de manera tan íntima, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atreverse, se vio cohibida por su propia inexperiencia y timidez.

Onew lo noto, como cada una de las cosas que ella hacía, supo exactamente cuál era el problema y, aunque sabía que permitir eso sería cruzar una línea demasiado fuerte, tomó la mano de NamJoo y la siguió guiando en su recorrido hasta el punto en que ella quería pero no se atrevía.

NamJoo busco aprobación con la mirada, pero Onew no pudo más que besarla y comenzar el movimiento de arriba a abajo por sobre la tela, mostrándole como era. Ella aprendió rápido, y entonces no necesito más ayuda.

Jadeando, él continuó besándola y tocándola como estaba haciendo antes, solo que sin poder concentrarse realmente porque cada toque femenino estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Desesperado por la excitación, ofuscado por el fuego que tenía dentro, Onew aumento la apuesta y entonces sorteó la ropa interior tocando directamente el sexo de su compañera… _Dios. _NamJoo estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, el calor corporal lo atrapaba y en el momento en el que realizó el primer toque piel a piel, ella enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, gimiendo bajo y apretando el agarre que tenía en su propia entrepierna. Ayudándose con una mano, ella desprendió la bragueta del pantalón y metió la mano debajo de la ropa, acariciándolo en igualdad de condiciones.

Cuando sintió eso, todo el infierno se desato en el lugar.

_Necesitaba _desnudarla y hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados… ni siquiera tenía un preservativo y hacer eso, sin protección ninguna, sería una locura. Temblando, volviendo a luchar consigo mismo, Onew tomó la delantera y beso a NamJoo con toda la pasión que pudo reunir.

Si no le fallaba la memoria, llevaban un buen rato metidos dentro, él estaba al borde y pronto acabaría el vuelo. Lo mejor sería terminar el asunto pronto.

Comenzó a acariciarla más rápidamente, al tiempo que NamJoo no podía ni procesar lo que sentía e intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en silencio; debido a que utilizar las manos estaba descartado –con una se sujetaba de Onew y con la otra lo estaba tocando– había optado por morderse los labios.

Él la miró entonces, observando cada uno de sus gestos. Ella estaba de un brillante color rojo, con la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo bastante revuelto. Las blusas yacían olvidadas en el piso junto con el mini short y las únicas prendas que NamJoo llevaba puestas habían dejado de ser inocentes desde hacía un buen rato.

Verla morderse en gestos tan naturales nunca le había parecido tan sexy, y saber que ella parecía necesitar más pero no lo sabía lo hacían sentir como el rey del mundo.

Aprovechando que ella se había sujetado por sí sola, optó por acariciar su vientre y desprender el sujetador. Sabía que eso la haría sentirse expuesta pero necesitaba verla, besarla, tocarla y sentirla ahora más que nunca.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir que estaba quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero pronto volvió a cerrarlos cuando Onew hizo presión con sus dedos y se adentro apenas unos centímetros en su interior. Ella jadeo, necesitando sentirlo más adentro, pero él no parecía dispuesto a más. Aunque cada vez se moviera más rápido y el placer la obnubilara más… Onew iba a quedarse allí.

Cuando él tomo en su boca uno de sus pechos y lo beso delicadamente para ocuparse del pezón después, NamJoo perdió la cordura. Ella solo podía pensar en sujetarse de la espalda masculina al tiempo que los dedos en su entrepierna se movían sin parar y una boca la hacía sentirse en las nubes.

El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas a su alrededor y justo cuando creía que finalmente un tornado estallaría en su cabeza él se detuvo.

Ella quiso golpearlo.

-NamJoo…- aún en las nubes, ella escucha los sonidos como a través de un velo. Pero se las ingenia para enfocarlo precariamente.- No dejes de tocarme, lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asiente, deseando que continúe. No había notado que ya no lo estaba tocando, pero ahora que se concentraba, él estaba aún más caliente y duro allí abajo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Onew volvió a empezar las caricias y se dejó llevar por unos momentos en ese vaivén erótico en el que se encontraba. Cuando consiguió hilar sus pensamientos, comenzó a tocarlo de la forma en que le enseñó y fue capaz de sentirlo jadear entonces.

Los movimientos de él eran veloces y certeros, los besos estaban descontrolados y ella sintió el momento exacto en que él cubrió con su mano la de ella para ayudarla en la tarea. Ella fue consciente entonces de que él la movía velozmente y en determinados momentos aplicaba mayor presión.

Onew siguió jadeando, besándola y tocándola hasta que todo comenzó a girar otra vez… Solo que en este caso, él no se detuvo. Simplemente siguió moviéndose como si estuviera componiendo algo y fue entonces cuando ella sintió que todo su interior explotaba en pedazos en el mismo momento en que él volvió a penetrarla unos centímetros con los dedos. Ella no pudo más que gemir y temblar mientras lo tocaba aún más velozmente y sentía la manera en la que él se recargaba sobre ella cuando la fuerza en sus extremidades lo abandono.

En una especie de limbo, ella se las ingenio para sostenerlo durante el orgasmo. Y una vez que fue capaz de pensar correctamente de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba cubierta de semen.

Se sonrojo a más no poder al saberlo. Onew acababa de explotar en su mano, él se veía exhausto y muy hermoso, y ella acababa de tener un orgasmo gracias a él… ¡Oh Dios! ¡En un avión! ¿Y si los habían escuchado? ¿Cómo podría ahora mantener una imagen inocente? ¡Sus fans notarían la diferencia!

De golpe, muchas dudas se agolparon en ella. Tantas, que no se dio cuenta de que él la miraba algo preocupado y estaba comenzando a vestirla. Ella solo vio eso cuando sintió la blusa cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto, se veía asustado de haber hecho algo mal. Y seguramente ella no tenía una buena cara en esos momentos.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- Devolvió NamJoo intentando desviar el tema, Onew sonrió.

-En realidad, deberías verte así más seguido.- Enarco una ceja y un brillo diferente apareció en sus ojos. Entonces, se pego a ella aún semidesnudo y le dijo al oído.- Eres realmente hermosa, incluso después de un orgasmo… Todo en ti es perfecto.

NamJoo sintió como su cara ardía luego de escucharlo y solo pudo esconderse en su pecho. No era realmente consciente de todo lo que le había pasado pero sin dudas Onew no era un niño y no estaba intentando ser inocente y dulce con ella.

Él dejo escapar una risa sincera antes de apartarla un poco y besarla suavemente.

-Ven aquí, pequeña. Vamos a limpiar esto.- Onew la bajo de la pileta al tiempo que ella quedaba atrapada totalmente por su cuerpo y le lavo la mano para sacarle el semen. Ella se sonrojó aún más al ver el resultado de sus caricias y la complicidad con la que él la ayudaba.

Ella se estremeció cuando el agua la toco y entonces, él la abrazo firmemente para sostenerla. Se sentía pequeña e indefensa a su lado pero Onew era tan amable cuidándola que no podía calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-Deberías vestirte.- Se le ocurrió pronunciar para hacer algo útil. Pero cuando volteo y lo miro, pudo ver una mancha húmeda en el bóxer. Sintió como su cara ardía más si aquello era posible.

Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y le dio gracia verla así, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía siendo alguien de mente pura.

-Esa mancha…- Ella fijo los ojos en su rostro.- Era el motivo de venir al baño.

-¡Oh!- Algo en su interior se desinflo, él probablemente había pensado en alguien más…- Lamento haberlo ocupado.

Observándola, él noto el aura de tristeza que de pronto se había apoderado de ella. Seguramente por pensar de manera equivocada, pero no quería seguir incomodándola… _Pero tampoco podía dejar que pensara lo que no fuera._

-NamJoo.- Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban opacos.- Eres tú quien ha causado todo esto en mí… _Solamente tú._ He estado manteniendo mis pensamientos contigo desde que supe acerca de su debut en Japón; ha sido imposible para mi olvidarte…- Ella se veía ahora sorprendida.- Tuve que venir aquí antes de gritar tu nombre mientras dormía y tú estabas en mis sueños. Pero para cuando desperté… esa mancha ya estaba ahí.

Verla más sonrojada que antes, con su cara de sorpresa y sus ojos brillantes le hizo darse cuenta de lo pequeña que ella era para él; tenían seis años de diferencia… mientras ella recién comenzaba a experimentar ciertas cosas, y a descubrir el mundo que la rodeaba, él ya había conocido todo lo más que quería.

Y aún así se veía incapaz de dejarla ahora, sería algo imposible hacerlo porque ya la había marcado como suya. Y él nunca renunciaba a lo que consideraba suyo. Ahora… debía seguir adelante, contra quienes fuera.

NamJoo suspiró y él pudo identificar la calma invadiéndola, ella parecía sentirse mejor sabiendo eso.

-Usted…- Ella seguía roja, tiernamente roja.- Realmente debería vestirse.

Onew sonrío.

-Lo haré, ahora, el vuelo acabará pronto…- Ella asintió.- Toma.- NamJoo tomó el short y se lo puso, con los pocos movimientos permitidos en ese reducido baño termino de vestirse.- Debes salir ahora, yo saldré luego.

Él le acomodó el pelo en un dulce gesto y después la beso dulcemente para seguidamente abrirle la puerta y dejarla salir. NamJoo suspiró hondo y cuando estuvo lista caminó rumbo a su asiento.

Le alegraba que nadie hubiera estado esperando por el baño.

-_Señores pasajeros, se les solicita que por favor tomen asiento y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. Las maniobras de aterrizaje comenzarán pronto._

Nerviosa, se sentó al lado de HaYoung como lo tenían asignado. La maknae giro a verla y le pregunto cómo se sentía, NamJoo respondió que bien. Entonces, por el otro lado, NaEun le habló.

-Has pasado los últimos 30 minutos en ese baño.- Su unnie se veía divertida.- Y he visto a Onew de SHINee entrar dentro… ¿Es posible que te lo hubieras cruzado?- NamJoo se sonrojo intensamente, pero negó con la cabeza.- Pues que curioso… Porque casualmente, él está saliendo del mismo lugar que tú.- NaEun rió fuertemente al ver a su dongsaeng.- Prometo no decir nada.

…

…

…

…

Caminó velozmente hacia su asiento una vez que consiguió vestirse y salir del baño. Ya había escuchado la voz de la aeromoza anunciando el final del viaje. Así que una vez que se vio seguro en su lugar, se permitió respirar tranquilo.

-Hyung… ¿dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?- Preguntó TaeMin, con una mirada perversa que él ignoro.

-En el baño… ¿dónde más?

-¿Ah, sí? Eso es raro, juraría que Kim NamJoo de Apink salió del mismo lugar hace tan solo unos momentos.- Onew se atoró con su propia saliva cuando escucho eso. TaeMin se carcajeó.- Sí, debes haber tenido un excelente viaje.

* * *

><p>Las grabaciones de 'Downtown Baby' habían acabado, ahora, ellos iban a tomarse un pequeño descanso de un día entero para después regresar a Corea y continuar con los programas y la agenda de allí.<p>

Eso sumado a los continuos ensayos previos a la nueva gira por Japón, estaban convirtiendo sus vidas en un extremo cansancio que no les dejaba demasiada energía para divertirse. Pero tomarse veinticuatro horas libres sería una buena recompensa.

Onew se sentía mucho mejor después de ese pequeño encuentro con NamJoo, mientras que esquivaba continuamente a TaeMin y sus sonrisas de 'te tengo en mis manos'. Sabía que debía hablar con su maknae, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente ni las palabras adecuadas.

Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué en efecto estuvo durante al menos 30 minutos en el baño de un avión, con un espacio mínimo, junto a una de las maknaes del mismo grupo que su ex esposa virtual? Ya podía imaginárselo muerto de risa y haciéndolo objeto de todas sus bromas.

Era mejor mantener a ese chico lejos de sus asuntos privados, o de lo contrario podría considerarse en problemas.

-Hyung.- Onew cerró los ojos, tanto tiempo escapando para que finalmente Tae lo encontrara tirado en su cama pensando en los besos de esa chica que se había colado en su mente.- ¡Hyung!

-¿Qué sucede, TaeMin?- Pregunto sin mucha emoción en la voz.

-Necesito saber algo, hyung.- Onew lo miró, eso sí era extraño.

-¿Qué podrías necesitar tú?

-Has estado cerca de Apink últimamente, ¿cierto? No me lo niegues.- Agrego cuando el líder hizo el intento.- Estoy seguro de ello.

Por un momento, Onew pensó en decirle que no siguiera por ese camino, pero sería algo inservible. TaeMin siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Sí, ellas viajaron en el mismo vuelo que nosotros.- Respondió con seguridad, siempre podía decir que las había visto al bajar –como en efecto habían hecho MinHo, JongHyun y Key.–

-Sí, sí, todos las vimos al bajar. Fue una sorpresa divertida.- Alguien debería pagarle a ese chico por su astucia, realmente, debutar siendo tan joven había convertido a Tae en una especie de detective privado.- Pero me refería a "cercano" de… ¿citas? Hyung, ¿has tenido citas con alguien de Apink?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿me has visto salir para algo?

-Entonces… ¿No estás saliendo con NamJoo?- Onew respiro profundo.

-No, no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Hyung… ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

-¿Has vuelto a comerte los dulces de MinHo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-TaeMin…, realmente quiero usar este tiempo para descansar.

-Entonces, debemos terminar pronto… Hyung… Realmente…

-Habla ya, TaeMin, vas a morirte si no lo haces.

-Es… Verás hyung…- Tae cerró los ojos, en verdad iba ser complicado decirle a su líder que sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.- He estado saliendo con Son NaEun desde que terminamos 'We Got Married'.- Eso pareció llamar la atención de Onew.- Y sé cómo te sientes…

-¿Mantienes una relación desde hace al menos 8 meses y no le has dicho a nadie? ¿Ni a nuestro manager?- Preguntó el líder, TaeMin negó con la cabeza.- Si te pillan… estarás en problemas.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando llegue ese momento sabremos qué hacer… Ahora, sé cómo te sientes, hyung. Sé que aunque no estés saliendo con NamJoo te preguntas en tu interior si eso sería correcto. También sé que no vas a admitir sentir algo por ella, pero que no la has olvidado desde el gesto que tuvo contigo cuando yo filmaba el programa con NaEun. Y sé, por sobretodo, que estuviste encerrado con ella en el baño del avión. Yo la vi salir segundos antes que tú y eso no sería posible si ustedes no hubieran estado juntos… Y además, NaEun los vio entrar. Aunque sus palabras fueron: "_tu líder acaba de meter a NamJoo dentro del baño empujándola con todo el cuerpo"_.- Onew tragó saliva al sentirlo hablar, ¿desde cuándo TaeMin era tan maduro?

-Tú… realmente eres otro. Ahora entiendo porqué has debutado como solista.-El maknae sonrió.- Sí, estuve con ella ese lugar… no fue mi intención… simplemente sucedió. Sin embargo, no voy a volver a verla.

-No deberías decir que no harás algo si no eres capaz de mantenerlo, hyung.

-No lo haré.- Aseguró Onew.

-¿De verdad? Oh…- Jinki miró a su miembro más chico sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Le preguntó.

-¿Yo? Nada.- Que no lo mirara a los ojos le daba un indicio de la realidad. Onew le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo a TaeMin, lo que pareció hacerlo reaccionar.- Ya que NaEun está también aquí, quería verla. Le he enviado un mensaje a su celular con un lugar para encontrarnos, es cerca, pero no puedo salir solo. Le pedí que fuera con NamJoo y prometí llevarte…- El líder abrió sus ojos de forma cómica.- Pero pareces decidido a alejarte…

-Te acompañaré esta vez, pero hablaremos después. Anda vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación del hotel con rumbo al lugar de encuentro, Onew no podía más que pensar en NamJoo y en lo que le había asegurado a TaeMin… Nada volvería a pasar. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Estaba indecisa acerca de hablar o no con NaEun sobre lo que había visto en el avión. En parte no sabía que decirle, ni tampoco sabía la manera en la que su unnie podía reaccionar.<p>

Si bien ellas eran increíblemente unidas, las citas estaban reducidas a cero para las menores. Tampoco es que se quejara de no poder hacerlo, ni ella ni HaYoung se sentían listas para eso aún. Pero debido a lo ocurrido, sentía que había roto esa regla de alguna manera –aunque ella no hubiera planificado nada– y temía confirmárselo a su miembro para luego saber la reacción.

Porque aunque en el vuelo ella no se viera enojada; eso seguía estando mal, ¿cierto?

Suspirando, decidió hablarlo directamente. Por ese motivo es que salió de su cuarto, en donde debería estar descansando, para ir rumbo al de NaEun. Normalmente, las miembros compartirían habitación, pero esta vez, debido a que ChoRong y EunJi debían alternar entre Corea y Japón por sus actividades individuales, cada una tenía un cuarto propio.

El manager les había dicho que de esa manera podrían descansar mejor. Ellas estaban agradecidas en parte, pero algunas veces, la costumbre podía más y terminaban durmiendo juntas. Eso las reconfortaba.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, NamJoo respiró profundo antes de golpear la puerta del cuarto de su unnie. Se sorprendió al sentir sonidos y movimientos rápidos y torpes, normalmente, NaEun era la más ágil entre todas ellas.

-¡Un momento!- Gritaron desde dentro.- ¡Oh! NamJoo…-¿Por qué se veía tan agitada?- ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Estás bien, unnie? Te ves… agitada.- Ella asintió rápidamente.- ¿Puedo pasar?- NamJoo empujo un poco la puerta, pero NaEun hizo la fuerza contraria. La menor frunció el ceño.- Ya unnie… ¿qué sucede?

-Nada… es que todo está muy desordenado aquí.

-Eres pésima mintiendo.- NaEun rió.

-Tú también, me has dicho que no viste a Onew de SHINee, pero yo te vi con él…

-De eso venía a hablarte… ¿me dejas pasar? No me importa el desorden, es importante.

-Prométeme que no harás preguntas.- NamJoo lo pensó por un momento.

-Lo prometo, solo si me explicas lo que pasa.

-Haremos algo mejor… ¿Tienes un abrigo?- Asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, ve por él. Saldremos y hablaremos en el camino.

Sorprendida, NamJoo dudó por un momento. ¿Salir? ¡Pero si ni siquiera conocían el país! Iba a decir eso a su compañera cuando ella, impaciente y sin mirarla, la jalo fuertemente por uno de sus brazos.

-¡Unnie, mi abrigo!- Protestó la menor cuando se vio imposibilitada de siquiera ir por uno.

-Estoy segura, ahora que lo pienso, de que no vas a necesitarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- NamJoo observaba nerviosa la manera segura en la que NaEun salía del hotel e intentaba parar un taxi. Una vez que lo consiguió le entrego un papel al conductor y se acomodó en la parte de atrás.

-Ven, te lo explicaré en el camino.- Ahora sí tenía miedo, ¿qué era todo aquello?

Aún así decidió hacerle caso a su miembro, después de todo era mayor que ella, y se subió al vehículo. Ya dentro, NaEun pareció suspirar tranquila. Eso la sorprendió, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Unnie…

-Querías hablar de Onew… ¿Qué paso con él?- NamJoo olvido lo que iba a preguntar por unos momentos, los mismos que se entretuvo pensando y recordando todo lo pasado en el vuelo. NaEun la miraba en silencio, podía reconocer las expresiones que iban pasando por las delicadas facciones de su compañera. Cuando un fuerte sonrojo tiñó las pálidas mejillas de quien la acompañaba, no pudo más que reír. Entonces, la menor la miro.- No necesitas decirme nada, puedo ver en tu rostro que efectivamente estuviste con él.

-Se supone que las menores no debemos tener citas… ¿no te molesta?- NaEun negó con la cabeza.

-A ninguna de nosotras le molestaría, es una decisión de HaYoung y tuya… ¿Cómo vamos a decirles que no lo hagan?- NamJoo se mordió los labios.

-Pero…- NaEun hizo un gesto de mano para interrumpirla.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, sin duda es algo que te preocupa. Te diré algo… podrás hablarlo con Onew personalmente ahora. Iremos a encontrarnos con TaeMin y con él.- NamJoo abrió sus ojos graciosamente.- No pongas esa expresión… Oppa y yo estamos saliendo, tú ya sabías eso.- La maknae asintió.- Pues ambos hemos pensado que deben hablarlo.

-Y si… ¿Y si quieres que eso vuelva a pasar, pero tienes miedo al mismo tiempo?

-Si es algo intenso, entonces no podrán detenerlo. Si dieron el primer paso en la cadena, los demás van a venir solos.

NamJoo suspiró. Ellos ciertamente habían dado un gran paso, aunque no estaba segura de que ese hubiera sido el primero. De hecho, algo en ella le decía que en realidad habían empezado al revés. Sin embargo, ella indudablemente quería que volviera a suceder… sin importar las consecuencias al final.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó NaEun.- Ya llegamos.- Haciéndose entender de manera torpe, ambas pagaron el taxi y descendieron. Casi al mismo tiempo dos chicos aparecieron junto a ellas.

Iban vestidos con ropa oscura y gorras que no dejaban verles bien el rostro, pero igualmente ellas pudieron reconocerlos. NaEun parecía radiante y por unos momentos, NamJoo se dio cuenta de que su unnie había olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraba, debido a que se lanzo a los brazos de su novio como si la vida se le fuera ello. Un poco cohibida, la menor hizo una leve reverencia a TaeMin una vez que él se vio libre. El menor de los hombres tuvo el mismo gesto con ella. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de asimilarlo porque casi instantáneamente unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura para hacerla girar.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a Onew frente a ella, él se mantenía abrazándola y estaba increíblemente cerca. Tanto, que pronto sus bocas se habían encontrado en un beso que la hizo olvidar absolutamente todas sus dudas.

Y la hubiera hecho olvidar su nombre si no estuviera tan nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la tuvo frente a frente, se olvido de todo; olvido que estaban en la calle e incluso que TaeMin y NaEun estaban allí. Simplemente tomó a NamJoo por la cintura y la besó, enfocándose en sentir su dulce respuesta y la manera tímida en que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.<p>

La ansiaba tanto… ese furtivo encuentro en el avión no había hecho más que aumentar su necesidad de poseerla.

Se separo apenas, lo justo para saludar a la otra cómplice en aquella aventura. Hizo una reverencia a NaEun que ella le devolvió, y entonces, TaeMin habló:

-Conozco la zona desde la vez que vine con Kai, y creo que será mejor que ustedes vayan por allá.- Señaló un punto a la derecha.- Hay un parque y a esta hora debe estar desierto. Nosotros iremos por el otro lado y cuando amanezca nos encontraremos aquí. Si se pierden, solo deben llamarnos.- NamJoo fue quien asintió primero.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el líder?- Pregunto Onew sorprendido por la iniciativa de su compañero. TaeMin rió fuerte y se despidió con un gesto de mano, arrastrando a NaEun con él.

Suspirando, Onew volteó y miro a la chica que lo tenía loco, ella estaba observando los transeúntes en la calle, quienes seguían con sus vidas sin saber ni sospechar nada de aquella locura que estaban cometiendo.

Recordando las palabras de su miembro, Onew tomo la mano de NamJoo y la guió hacia el camino de la derecha, rumbo al parque, para poder hablar tranquilamente. "_Si es que consigues enfocarte en hablarle_" dijo algo en su interior. Por unos momentos lo invadió el pánico, ¿y si realmente perdía la cordura? No era algo tan descabellado ni improbable. Ella lo descontrolaba, haciendo que incluso sus mejores cualidades se fueran al demonio.

Además, NamJoo parecía tener predilección por usar aquella ropa que mejor le quedaba y que, para desgracia suya, más sexy la hacía ver.

-De verdad te gusta la ropa sexy, ¿no es así?- Preguntó él, buscando un tema de conversación mientras iban caminando rumbo al parque. NamJoo lo miro y luego se repaso a sí misma en un vistazo rápido.

-Sí, pero no es por eso que me visto de esta manera.- Le contesto.

-Entonces… ¿qué es?- Ella suspiro.

-Tener un concepto inocente… es genial, ya que somos felices haciendo ese tipo de canciones que nos gustan a todas…- Onew asintió.- Pero, algunas veces, es algo agotador. Debido a que ya no somos adolescentes, y debido a que queremos mostrarnos como realmente somos… Me gusta usar este estilo de ropa cuando no hay cámaras que me graben. Es como un recordatorio para mí misma.

-Entonces… ¿No sería más sencillo que promocionaran con un concepto más sexy y adulto?- NamJoo negó.

-Nuestro mayor público nos sigue por ser quienes somos. Hay demasiados grupos sexy's y nos gusta ser la diferencia.- Onew la escuchaba responder sorprendido, ella era alguien madura incluso a pesar de su joven edad.

Siguieron caminando una vez que llegaron al parque, incluso sin conocerlo y adentrándose profundamente, pero al final, él decidió sentarse. Como no había bancos y ellos no tenían nada preparado –hacerlo habría implicado despertar a todo el mundo– Onew se saco la campera y la puso en el piso, pegada al tronco de un árbol, para seguidamente sentarse y jalar a NamJoo para ubicarla entre sus piernas.

Así, él quedo con su cuerpo apoyado en dicho árbol, mientras que el cuerpo de ella se apoyaba en el de él. De esta manera, Onew era capaz de sentir el nerviosismo femenino, NamJoo estaba algo tensa por la cercanía e intimidad que tenían de esa manera; ¡él podría incluso abrazarla por detrás! Sin embargo, no se había animado a tanto todavía.

Estaba enfocado ahora en disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones que el tenerla tan cerca le provocaban. Podía incluso identificar el aroma floral del shampoo, y el del jabón en su piel.

Embriagado por una repentina vorágine de sentimientos comenzó lentamente a acariciarle el cabello. Eso pareció relajarla lo suficiente como para que se apoyara completamente en su cuerpo y suspirara tranquila. Estuvieron así un buen rato, callados, solo haciéndose compañía mutua.

Entonces, con la voz medio adormilada, NamJoo habló:

-Esto… me gusta.- Hablaba serena, siendo ella misma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó él, sin detenerse en sus acciones.

-Tus caricias… me gustan.- Le contesto ella, volteando a verlo.- La forma en que me tocas… es realmente agradable.- Onew la miro… ella era hermosa e inteligente. También era tímida y aún así se mantenía hablándole directamente, con seguridad en sus palabras.

Algo en su corazón se agito. Si ella ya había conseguido encandilarlo antes, ahora estaba dejándolo ciego.

-Así que…- Carraspea nervioso.- ¿Te gustan mis caricias?- Ella asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza, comenzando a sonrojarse furiosamente. De verdad, eso era demasiada tentación para él…- ¿Y… te gustaría… seguir… así?- A medida que hablaba, se iba acercando a ella, quedando solo a centímetros de distancia finalmente.

No podía obviar la manera en la que NamJoo se mordía los labios y la forma en la que a su vez miraba su boca; pero tampoco podía apresurarse. "_Ni debes hacerlo_" volvió a susurrar esa voz en su interior.

Ciertamente, aunque le hubiera asegurado a TaeMin que nada pasaría… Cumplirlo iba a ser imposible.

Quería besarla, abrazarla… Quería quedarse con NamJoo en aquel lugar indeterminadamente.

Ella se estremeció, un poco por el frío y otro poco por la ansiedad… Si NaEun tenía razón, ellos ya no podrían detener aquello. Sin saber nada de lo que ella pensaba, Onew, como un buen caballero notó su estremecimiento y fue por eso que la obligo a volver a la posición original, aún muy en contra de sus deseos, y luego la abrazo por detrás cubriéndola con sus brazos.

Ella era capaz de sentir los latidos acelerados de él y se vio pronto consumida por sus propios deseos. Onew no era el único con conflictos internos. NamJoo sentía tantas ganas de dejar que la besara y de responderle sin pensar en nada, que el temor a no poder controlarse después le daba miedo.

Cuando él se acerco de esa manera momentos atrás, ella sintió el irrefrenable impulso de terminar de acortar las distancias, pero entonces, Onew la obligo a volver a la posición actual. Sin embargo, él ha detenido las caricias y a ella le toma unos momentos darse cuenta de que es porque espera una respuesta de su parte.

-En realidad…- Ella alzo la cara y con una mano hizo que él se inclinara.- Tenerte más cerca sería mucho mejor.- Así, Onew se atrevió a besarla nuevamente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en esos momentos donde ambos se entregaron a sentir todo lo que un simple beso podía transmitirles. Ahora fue el turno de él para estremecerse, porque aunque intentara controlarse su sangre estaba hirviendo y haciendo ebullición en su interior.

Sin dudas, el choque entre dos planetas sería menos peligroso.

Las manos masculinas comenzaron a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de NamJoo, provocando que pequeños suspiros se escaparan de los labios femeninos. Y aunque Onew supiera que eso no era lo mejor, fue encontrando la manera de recostarse en el piso y arrastrarla consigo mismo.

Ahora, él estaba acostado con ella encima. Besándose sin apuros y disfrutando de ese momento como no pudieron hacer correctamente antes. Ellos se olvidaron completamente de que alguien podría verlos por estar en un lugar público y continuaron sin preocupaciones.

Agitada, ella se separo unos milímetros cuando el oxígeno se hizo indispensable y entonces él no pudo evitar la oleada de poder y placer que lo inundó al verla sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y rojos por su causa.

Un leve dejo de orgullo también la invadió a NamJoo al verlo a él en condiciones bastante parecidas.

-Oppa…- Buscando una posición más cómoda para acomodarse, termino pasando las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo masculino.- ¿No crees que sería mejor irnos?- Por unos momentos, Onew realmente lo pensó.

-No conoces la ciudad…- Ella asintió.- Yo no conozco esta zona tampoco…

-Pero podríamos llamar a unnie y preguntarle.- Lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Y qué TaeMin me odie de por vida? Mejor nos perdemos voluntariamente en Japón.- NamJoo rió.

-No podemos seguir aquí…

-Dame una buena razón para no quedarme en este parque de por vida.

-Tal vez…- Impetuosamente, una de las manos femeninas comenzó a acariciarle el cuello en lo que parecía un camino que iba en descenso.- Esto…- Un beso más.- Sea una buena razón.- Cuando Onew sintió esa mano en su entrepierna, perdió el control.

Sin pensarlo, se impulso girando y dejando el cuerpo de NamJoo debajo del suyo, velozmente la beso y se acomodó entre sus piernas. La desesperación comenzaba a desbordarlo y solo podía concentrarse en sentir las formas del cuerpo de la mujer que estaba abajo suyo.

Él se alejo de la boca de NamJoo lo suficiente como para descender por su cuello y quedarse ocupado durante un buen rato allí, ella jadeo fuertemente al sentir esas caricias y aunque en su interior algo le decía que ese no era el mejor lugar, no pudo más que responder cada toque.

La adrenalina del momento los tenía tan embriagados que ninguno era capaz de detenerse en ese punto, y aunque pudieran hacerlo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Esta vez, ella fue quien sorteó la ropa primero y metió las manos por debajo de la simple remera que él llevaba puesta; repasando en un sensual y ligero toque las costillas. Onew no pudo evitar jadear ante todo lo que esos simples toques estaban provocando.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, él le saco la blusa a ella dejando su torso al descubierto. A pesar de que el viento se agito un poco, NamJoo ni siquiera se resintió por ello. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y además, Onew era una fuente más de calor y protección ante el poco frío que pudiera sentir en aquellos momentos.

Ella imitó el gesto de su compañero, y le saco entonces su remera sin temor. De esa manera lo siguiente que él pudo hacer fue recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo femenino mientras que las oleadas de placer lo obnubilaban hasta el punto de no poder controlarse.

La excitación era tanta en ambos que casi sin notarlo, él terminó de desvestirla y ella acabó intentando doblegarlo de tal manera que lo hubiera conseguido si entonces Onew no hubiera decidido llevar las riendas de la situación.

Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de dejarla llevar la delantera, era él quien debía hacerlo. _Él quería hacerlo. _

Algo en su interior le dijo que el hacerle el amor en un parque no era muy distinto de un avión; pero por otro lado, había un aire romántico en que ella viera las estrellas justo en aquel momento.

Nunca mejor dicho.

Esta vez, sin intentar contenerse de ninguna manera, Jinki comenzó a tocar y recorrer todo el cuerpo de NamJoo, arrancándole varios gemidos y provocando que ella se retorciera ante sus caricias.

Con tiempo, se dedico a recorrer con su boca todo el cuerpo femenino. Ella era un instrumento musical en aquellos momentos –el más bello que tuvo la oportunidad de tocar alguna vez– y pensaba disfrutar de componer hermosas sinfonías como nunca antes lo había hecho. Para eso, se encargo de repartir besos en todo el torso de NamJoo pero también le recorrió con las manos las piernas en tenues toques que la pusieron más impaciente de lo que ya estaba.

Anticipándose sin quererlo, Onew se arriesgo a rozar por sobre la tela de las únicas prendas que la cubrían, ella gimió alto y lo miró, suplicándole con la mirada que ya no la torturara más.

No es que quisiera torturarla, pero no iba a cansarse nunca de admirar su cuerpo ni mucho menos de deleitarse mirando todas las reacciones que ella pudiera presentarle.

Por eso, cuando consiguió que dejara de retorcerse anticipadamente –lo que lo obligó a detener esos roces en su punto sensible– se dedico a sacarse su ya muy molesto pantalón para después tomar una de las piernas de NamJoo y comenzar a trazar un camino de besos que iba subiendo cada vez más.

Ella temblaba producto de todo lo que sentía, con cada beso él se acercaba más a su centro y ella no sabía exactamente cuál era su intención, pero estaba más que dispuesta a averiguarlo si él continuaba así.

Sin embargo, Onew se detuvo unos instantes y ella temió por momentos que se hubiera arrepentido.

Él por su parte aprovecho para respirar profundamente, se obligo a parar en las caricias porque no quería asustarla y planeaba decírselo cuando sintió que NamJoo le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello, él levanto la cabeza para verla.

Ella se mordía el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo que desapareció cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron. Cuando ella toma la delantera, colocándose encima de él y besándolo, Onew cree necesario decirle que si no se detiene allí, él no podrá volver a resistirse.

-Nam…Joo.- Él habla entrecortadamente cuando ella decide intempestivamente que es momento de avanzar, y en un acto de valentía deposita un beso en el cuello masculino para luego descender hasta llegar al pecho y ponerse a jugar, alternando entre su lengua y pequeñas mordidas, con los pezones.- S-si no te detienes ahora…- Un gemido escapa desde el fondo de su garganta.- No p-podré hacerlo después.- Ella lo besa antes de responderle.

-No quiero que te detengas.- Comienza a mecer las caderas en un lento balanceo que provoca una fricción exquisita entre ellos, a pesar de la ropa.- Estoy cansada de que no sepamos que hacer… quiero acabar esto ahora mismo.

Onew no sabe en qué momento la tomo por la cintura acompañándola en el movimiento, pero de lo que sí está seguro es de que si siguen de esa manera va a correrse. Sin ni siquiera penetrarla él podría alcanzar un orgasmo.

Oh Dios, ¿cómo podría detener aquello sí solo deseaba dejarse llevar de una vez?

Jadeando se incorporó lo suficiente como para encargarse de devorar el cuello de ella a base de mordiscos que, esperaba, no dejaran marcas. Velozmente también desabrocho el sujetador y entonces se ocupo de uno de los senos con la boca; NamJoo aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos en cuanto sintió eso, provocando que el placer se expandiera en ambos.

Entonces, Onew volteó y de manera rápida llevo sus manos a la última prenda de ropa que la cubría, pero antes de sacársela, le hablo:

-Ya no hay marcha atrás ahora… Y probablemente, duela un poco.- Ella asintió y seguidamente acarició con su mano la erección de él, por sobre el bóxer, provocándole una serie de gemidos incomprensibles hasta que finalmente pudo entenderle uno.- Desnúdame.- Ella lo obedeció, continuando con las caricias sin parar.

Cuando él se vio libre de toda la ropa, no pudo más que repetir el procedimiento con ella. Siguió besándola y preparándola lo suficiente para lo que seguía hasta que la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda y ansiosa.

Antes de continuar busco por todos lados su billetera, tratando de encontrar en ella un preservativo. Finalmente se aseguró de colocárselo correctamente, siendo consciente de que eso era lo correcto.

Lentamente, se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas y colocó su firme miembro en el centro femenino. Antes de presionarse contra ella, sustituyo sus dedos por la erección rozando ese sensible punto hasta que NamJoo jadeó su nombre.

-_JinKi_…

Ante la súplica, Onew finalmente cedió.

Se introdujo en ella con calma, tratando de alivianar el dolor que sabía que ella sentía y se detuvo cuando notó que ella se resistía fuertemente a la intromisión.

-Tranquila…- Contenerse era difícil, pero NamJoo estaba demasiado tensa y continuar solo la lastimaría.- Respira despacio.

-Due…le.- Ella obedeció la orden, tratando de relajarse.

Él la sintió aflojar el cuerpo a medida que iba respirando, y entonces terminó de introducirse. Era capaz de sentir las uñas enterradas en su espalda y aunque no la estuviera viendo en esos momentos sabía que ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

La beso tiernamente para aliviarla y cuando lo creyó pertinente comenzó a embestirla suavemente, al principio, ella temblaba producto de nunca haber hecho eso antes, pero poco a poco, fue cooperando hasta que él supo que tenía libertad de movimiento.

Eso solo lo hizo aumentar la velocidad y profundidad cada vez que se adentraba en ella. Era capaz de escuchar cada gemido que ella dejaba salir, así como también la manera en que lo arañaba fuertemente en la espalda y apretaba con sus piernas.

NamJoo lo tenía literalmente atrapado porque aún si ella le decía que se detuviera y se fuera, él sería incapaz.

De a poco, comenzó a notar que ella se apretaba cada vez más en torno a su miembro, anunciando un prominente orgasmo. Él continuó moviéndose sin parar, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que ella disfrutara al máximo y pudiera llegar al clímax pronto. En su afán, los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más erráticos al tiempo que era capaz de darse cuenta de la forma en la que el placer lo doblegaba.

Finalmente, cuando ella lo arañó fuertemente en la espalda y le gimió en el oído, él supo que NamJoo había alcanzado el orgasmo. Jadeando, Onew también se vio consumido por la pasión y todo su interior exploto.

Agotado, él se dejó caer sobre ella.

Demasiado cansados como para hacer cualquier otra cosa más, NamJoo le acarició suavemente la espalda mientras él intentaba normalizar su respiración. A pesar de que ella también se encontraba cansada y un poco somnolienta, no quería soltarlo en ningún momento.

Cuando Onew salió de su interior, ella se sintió extraña. Vacía. Sin embargo, la sensación le duro poco. Él no demoro en abrazarla y besarla, haciéndola sonreír.

-Sé que no quieres moverte… pero debemos vestirnos.- NamJoo asintió. JinKi se ocupó de vestirla, tal como en el avión, mientras que la observaba cuidadosamente para ver signos de dolor o incomodidad, los cuales pudo notar cuando ella hacía determinados movimientos algo bruscos.

Una vez que la tuvo vestida, ella hizo lo mismo con él, entre besos y risas.

-Volvamos.- Parándose de golpe, NamJoo jalo a JinKi del brazo y lo arrastro en el camino de vuelta al punto de encuentro. Pero volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Cualquiera nos podría haber visto…- Una mirada asustada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.- Shh, habríamos notado los flashes. Además, es un lugar oscuro y nadie estaba allí.

-¿Qué haremos si alguien nos descubre?

-Haremos lo mismo que TaeMin y NaEun…

-¿Qué?

-Saberlo en el momento en el que suceda.

…

…

…

…

Ya casi estaba amaneciendo cuando TaeMin y NaEun llegaron al lugar en el que se encontrarían con sus compañeros de grupo. Se sorprendieron de verlos sentados en unos bancos que estaban ubicados al borde de la calle, pero lo que más curiosidad les dio fue verlos dormidos y tomados de la mano.

Aguantando la risa, NaEun habló:

-Creo que tenías razón… solo necesitaban un poco de ayuda.- TaeMin asintió, riendo.

-Y algo de coraje.- Devolvió él, riendo, cuando notó los arañazos que sobresalían un poco por el cuello de Onew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno... espero que quien haya leído esto hasta el final no esté... molestoa, por decirlo de alguna manera. También deseo que les haya gustado; a mí en especial me encanto desafiarme a mí misma para escribir algo de ellos, y más algo así. Pero estoy feliz con el resultado.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, solamente agradecer. **_

_**Nos veremos la próxima vez que ande por este fandom del KPOP.**_

_**Besos, Ceci. **_


End file.
